isekai_maoufandomcom-20200214-history
Chester Ray Galford
Lieutenant General Chester Ray Galford is the feudal lord of Faltra City. Appearance Chester Ray Galford is a middle age man. He is wearing a white military uniform. Personality He's even more condescending, arrogant, and spiteful than Diablo. In addition, he's horribly racist, sexist, and petty, but he is an officially recognized hero who had a major role in the defeat of Demon King of the Brain, Enkvaros 30 years ago, in-universe, and does put the well being of the citizens of Faltra first.He constantly looks down on adventurers as a whole, especially Diablo. He's quick to insult and belittle them at any opportunity, despite the fact that the city only exists because the adventurer's guild took the demonic being attack head-on, while he was in his mansion doing nothing, and constantly go into danger to deal with threats that the local knights can't handle. This leads him to make two critical mistakes. First, he calls Diablo "cowardly," looking to make excuses for his incompetence when he sought out mission-critical important info from Galford, which allows Diablo to counter with the fact that Galford did nothing during the invasion, and Galford launches a sneak attack after Diablo's exhausted from fighting with the Force Hydra to seize Shera, by force, killing everyone in his way on the pretext that "lowly adventurers can't secure Shera" despite the fact that Shera was only in prince Kiira's custody because the elven prince had used the citizens of Faltra as hostages to make it happen. He doesn't take chances in protecting the city of Faltra. In order to keep the citizens safe, he's more than willing to launch a war of extermination against the elves, even if they've already surrendered, and hold their princess, Shera, hostage. He only made one small mistake, by antagonizing Diablo in the process. He dares Diablo to kill him after Diablo beats him in a duel to protect Shera. Diablo rightfully suspects a trap of some sort. Background 30 years ago in the year 152 of the Lyferia Kingdom calendar, he was on the frontlines battling Fallen (Demonic Beings). Plot Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 09 Volume 10 Volume 12 Abilities He is a powerful warrior who is extremely skilled with the sword and is capable of moving at exceedingly fast speeds with no needless movements. At first, Diablo calculated that Galford's level was no less than 100 when Diablo barely witnessed his movements in cutting off Alicia's blade without even a sound which no one else in the area was able to witness. However, after witnessing Galford use a 《Martial Art》 skill that can only be learned at level 120, he is thought to be at around that level or higher. Martial Arts * unknown defense-type 《Martial Art》: an absolute defense-type 《Martial Art》. The activation timing was severe, but it could completely defend against an opponent's attack only once in the middle of battle. * 《'Heat Sonic'》: A 《Martial Art》 learned at level 120. Making the blade red hot, it was a huge move that would cut eight times in an instant. * 《Sword of Light》: by gathering SP outside the body and manifesting it into blade he was able to create a sword of SP.(used in volume 9 against Ryoka and Modinaram) Relationships Diablo's Group Diablo Gallery CRayG.jpg Chester 2.jpg Isekai Maou 08 06.jpg Isekai Maou 08 05.jpg Isekai Maou 08 08.jpg Isekai Maou 08 07.jpg Isekai Maou 08 13.jpg Isekai Maou 08 12.jpg Isekai Maou 12 24.jpg Galford residence.jpg|Galford residence Trivia Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Lyferia Category:Martial arts user